Ships
Ship Overview Star Trek Online provides the player with command of a starship which is to some degree customizable. Each new rank will reward the player with access to a new vessel. Players also have the option of purchasing additional ships with either energy credits or dilithium. It is possible to purchase each type of ship available to each rank. There are three categories of vessel for ranks up to Admiral and specialized vessels at the rank of Admiral. These ships are often referred to by tier, a Lieutenant's vessel is a Tier I, a Lieutenant Commander vessel is a Tier II, etc. STO provides a free ship for each 10 levels advanced up to Rear Admiral. There are no free Vice Admiral ships currently available, but are purchasable with Zen from the C-Store Ships category. Access to a vessel gives you access to all 3 hull types, purchasing a Lieutenant Commander Science Vessel will allow you to render your ship as a Nova hull, Aurora hull, or Quasar hull. Additional modifications can be purchased with Zen from the C-Store and applied in ship customization. Advanced Hull Editing At various stations you may speak to an officer to customize your ship's appearance. Current ships United Federation of Planets * Lieutenant ** Small Craft **# Danube Class Runabout **# Captain's Yacht **# Class F Shuttle **# Delta Class Shuttle **# Yellowstone Runabout **# Peregrine Attack Fighter **# Stalker Stealth Fighter ** Light Escort *** NX Class ** Light Cruisers *** Miranda *** Centaur *** ShiKahr *** Constitution * Lieutenant Commander ** Science Vessel *** Nova *** Aurora *** Quasar ** Escort *** Rapier *** Saber *** Ushaan ** Cruiser *** Constitution (Refit) *** Excalibur *** Vesper * Commander ** Research Science Vessel *** Olympic *** Hope *** Horizon ** Heavy Escort *** Akira *** Zephyr *** Oslo ** Heavy Cruiser *** Cheyenne *** Stargazer *** Dakota * Captain ** Long Range Science Vessel *** Intrepid *** Cochrane *** Discovery ** Tactical Escort *** Defiant *** Vigilant *** Gallant ** Exploration Cruiser *** Galaxy *** Celestial *** Envoy * Admiral ** Reconnaissance Science Vessel *** Luna *** Sol *** Polaris ** Deep Space Science Vessel *** Trident *** Oracle *** Destiny ** Advanced Escort *** Prometheus *** Phoenix *** Cerberus ** Fleet Escort *** Hermes *** Gryphon *** Dervish ** Assault Cruiser *** Sovereign *** Noble *** Majestic ***Imperial ** Star Cruiser *** Avenger *** Vanguard *** Emissary **Dreadnaught ***Prototype Dreadnaught Cruiser **Kelvin Timeline ***Kelvin Timeline Heavy Command Cruiser ***Kelvin Timeline Intel Dreadnaught Cruiser Non-playable Federation Ships ** Battleship *** Typhoon ** Dreadnaught *** Jupiter Klingon Empire * Warrior *** B'rel * Lieutenant *** Quldun *** Somraw * Lieutenant Commander *** Norghi *** Qorgh *** K'tanco * Commander *** Ki'tang *** Pach * Captain *** Hegh'ta *** Qin *** Vor'cha * Brigadier General *** Vo'Quv *** Negh'var Non-playable Klingon Empire Ships ** Battlecruiser *** D7 Battlecruiser Gorn Hegemony ** Frigate *** ** Destroyer Escort *** ** Cruiser ***Varanus support vessel ** Battleship ** Orion Syndicate ** Raider *** Orion Raider ** Destroyer Escort *** ** Cruiser *** ** Battleship *** Nausicaan Mercenaries ** Frigate *** Siphon Frigate ** Destroyer Escort *** ** Cruiser *** ** Battleship *** Talon Romulan Star Empire ** Escort *** Bird of Prey *** Mogai ** Battleship *** D'deridex ** Dreadnought *** Scimitar Cardassian Union * Galor * Keldon * Groumall freighter The Dominion * Jem'Hadar Attackship * Jem'Hadar Battleship Borg Collective * Borg Cube * Borg Sphere * Borg Probe Privateer Ships * Type VII Commercial Laboratory Category:Ships